Tokyo Drifter
by Shina-Tsu-Hiko
Summary: Mr. Dursley erhält die plötzliche Nachricht seiner Versetzung. Ausgerechnet nach Tokyo-Japan verschlägt es die Familie Dursley, nebst Harry natürlich. Was Harry im Land der aufgehenden Sonne erwartet erfahrt ihr hier. HarryxOc
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist mit dem Posten dieser Fanfiction nicht intendiert._

_**A/N **Hey^^ ich hoffe das diese ( etwas speziellere) Geschichte einigen gefallen wird. __In dieser Geschichte wird das Thema Vernachlässigung und Misshandlung erwähnt. Dabei letzteres nicht Graphisch beschrieben. Ich hoffe das ich es nicht zu übertrieben dargestellt habe (zumindest für die, die solche Geschichte mögen) und so ralistich wie möglich geblieben bin. Desweitern kommt Selbstverletzendesverhalten vor. Ich würde mich über hilfreiche Kritik freuen.  
><em>_Lg Shina_

_Au ab OdP, Harry/Oc, SVV, Misshandlung Schutzbefohlener, Oc´s _

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Sehr geehrter Mr. Vernon Dursley,

Hiermit teilen wir ihnen mit, dass wir sie als einen unserer besten Geschäftsführer, und in Anbetracht ihrer großen Erfolge für eine unserer Englischen Niederlassungen, mit sofortiger Wirkung in unserer Hauptfiliale in Tokyo, Japan versetzen.

Wir werden Ihnen eine Top Stelle als Manager unserer Marketing Abteilung einsetzen.  
>Für Sie steht ein großes Tageslicht Büro bereit, außerdem steht Ihnen eine Persönliche Assistentin zur Verfügung.<p>

Ihnen werden selbstverständlich eine möblierte Wohnung, in einem der besten Wohnhäusern, und einen Ihrer Stellung angemessenen Dienstwagen zur Verfügung gestellt.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Noboru Endo  
>Vorstandsvorsitzender von GRUNINGS International Industries<p>

* * *

><p>In einem lupenreinen Wohnzimmer in Surrey, nahm ein korpulenter Mann, der so gut wie keinen Hals und wässrige kleine Augen hatte, seine Augen von dem Brief, den er an diesem Morgen erhalten hatte.<br>Mr. Dursley, 46 Jahre alt und seines Zeichens Choleriker, war schon immer stolz darauf ein vollkommen normales und erfolgreiches Leben zu führen.

Er liebte das typisch englische Essen seiner Frau, er liebte die typische Einrichtung seines Hauses, welches ebenfalls ein typisches englisches Reihenhaus war.  
>Vor seinem Haus befanden sich ein perfekt gepflegter Garten, die obligatorischen Gartenzwerge und ein durchschnittlicher Wagen. Nicht zu teuer und nicht zu günstig.<br>Mr. Dursley erwartete schon seit langem eine Beförderung, immerhin war er in seinem Beruf sehr erfolgreich. Gut , auf Grund der Größe seiner Filiale war sein Verdienst nicht so groß wie der von manch anderem, doch trotzdem eine Beförderung, ja, das hatte er definitiv verdient. Er strich sich durch seinen schwarzen Schnurrbart, während sich in seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitete. Natürlich, die Sache hatte einen Hacken, wie sollte er seine Frau dazu bringen einem Umzug zuzustimmen?  
>Und wenn schon!<br>Sie war seine Frau, immerhin, sie sollte für sein Wohl sorgen.  
>Das war ihre Aufgabe!<br>Gut sein Sohn müsste wahrscheinlich das Internat verlassen, auf das er ihn seit einigen Jahren geschickt hatte. Eine gute Schule, das musste man schon sagen. Schließlich war er selber dort gewesen. Und jetzt konnte man ja schließlich sehen, was aus ihm geworden war!

Er nahm einem weiteren Schluck aus seiner weißen Tasse mit Kaffee, zwei Stück Zucker, ein Spritzer Milch, den seine Frau ihm gerade gebracht hatte.  
>Er saß in einem geräumigen Raum, eine altmodische Tapete an der Wand, mit bestenfalls schön gestellten Fotografien seines Sohnes, die dessen, doch teilweise enormes, vertikales Wachstum dokumentierten. Die Möbel bestanden aus einer noch recht gut in stand gehaltenen olivgrünen Garnitur, einem dunklem kleinem Tisch, auf dem das neuste Fernsehprogramm. Ein Heimatfilm über eine unerwiderten Liebe in Cornwall, in den Hauptrolle Susanna Cole und Robert Withhouse, war mit einem neonfarbenen Stift markiert. Wahrscheinlich eine Vorliebe der Frau des Hauses. Zwei Stehlampen mit altmodische Lampenschirmen, ein Fernsehgerät, darunter Videorecorder und Mr. Dursleys komplette Aufzeichnung seiner Lieblings Serie Dallas, auf die er sehr stolz war.<br>Mr. Dursley stand auf, faltete den Brief vorsichtig zusammen, immer noch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, bewegte er sich nun langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmertür. Als er den Flur überquerte drang ihm bereits der Geruch von frisch gekochtem Frühstück entgegen. Gebratene Blutwurst und Rührei, eben das was ein klassisches englisches Frühstück so beinhaltet. Und klassische Dinge liebte Mr. Dursley fast genau so sehr wie seine vollkommen lupenreine Erscheinung.

Mrs. Dursley, geborene Evans, aber darüber sprach sie nicht gerne, stand wie jeden Morgen in ihrer Küche, mit den Honig Gelben Fliesen, dem altem Gasofen und dem kleinem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und bereitet das Frühstück für ihren Mann und ihren Sohn zu. Und für ihren Neffen.  
>Aber über den sprach sie auch nicht gerne. Petunia hatte einen festen geregelten Tagesablauf, so wie sie es liebte. Sie stand jeden Morgen um fünf Uhr auf, kochte Kaffee, stellte die Waschmaschine an, und machte das Frühstück. Dazwischen würde sie ihren Mann um Punkt sieben wecken. Dieser würde dann erst einmal ins Bad gehen, das Bad hielt sie genau so sauber wie den Rest ihres Hauses. Danach würde er ins Wohnzimmer gehen wo er erst einmal die Post, die sie bereitlegte und die Örtliche Zeitung, sowie ein täglich abonniertes Finanzblatt durchsehen würde. Um genau sieben Uhr dreißig brachte sie ihm schon seit langem jeden Morgen seinen Kaffee, immer mit zwei Stück Zucker und einem kleinen Schuss Milch. Manch andere Frau würde einen solchen Morgen furchtbar finden, doch sie liebte einen straff durchorganisierten Tagesablauf. Schließlich war Ordnung das halbe Leben.<br>Heute Morgen, als sie ihrem Mann wie immer den sorgfältig vorbereiteten Kaffee brachte, schien dieser erstaunlich erfreut. Mr. Dursley war ganz vertieft in einen Brief, von dem sie genau wusste, dass er von seiner Unternehmensleitung kommen musste.  
>Sie erkannte es an dem Zeichen auf dem Umschlag, zwei in sich verschlungene G. Und außerdem lass sie sowieso immer die Absender der Post, bevor Sie sie ihrem Mann zum öffnen und anschließendem Lesen bereit legte. Gelegentlich nutzte sie ihre morgendliche Zeit auch um den ein oder anderen Strafzettel verschwinden zu lassen. Mr. Dursley betrat die Küche, setze sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Vier Teller, vier Gläser, Besteck. Vor ihm standen bereits die von seiner Frau zubereiteten Speisen in großen und kleinen Servierschüsseln.<p>

"Sieht exzellent aus Petunia, wie immer ganz hervorragend", diese Art von Bemerkungen hörte Mrs. Dursley oft, nicht zu persönlich und gelegentlich etwas halbherzig, aber es war trotzdem immer wieder schön zu hören, dass ihr Mann ihre Küche wertschätze.  
>In diesem Moment kam, wie jeden Tag in den Ferien, der Sohn des Hauses die Treppe hinunter. Man hörte laute krachende Schritte die das Holz zum gelieren brachten. Dudley Dursley, im ständigem Konkurrenzkampf um den größten Bauchumfang im Hause Dursley, fand es sei erst nötig aufzustehen, wenn er den Duft von frisch gekochtem Essen vernahm. Zwischen Dudleys lauten und durchs ganze Haus polternden Schritte waren leisere Schritte zu hören.<br>Diese gehörten zum Neffen der Dursleys, der seit dem Tod seiner Eltern, mehr oder weniger willkommen, von der Familie Dursley aufgenommen wurde. Er war, genau wie Mr. Und Mrs. Dursleys Sohn, fünfzehn Jahre alt, hatte unordentliches dunkles Haar, das er eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte und hellgrüne Augen, die hinter zwei kreisrunden Brillengläsern versteckt waren. Mr. und Mrs. Dursley waren immer sehr darauf bedach, ihrem Sohn jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, schließlich wollten sie sich dessen Zuneigung sichern. Ihrem Neffen dagegen haben sie von Anfang an gezeigt, wo sein Platz in ihrem Hause war. Der Junge sollte ja nicht denken er würde zur Familie gehören, allenfalls geduldet war er. Mrs. Dursley, die sich erstaunlich wenig für die Belange ihres Neffen interessierte, hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, Zeit in die Erziehung des Jungen zu investieren, schließlich hatte sie einen eigenen Sohn zu versorgen. Nein, das überließ sie gerne ihrem Mann. Das Ehepaar Dursley sprach sich ohnehin für eine strenge, altmodische und gute Erziehung aus. Disziplin wurde bei ihr groß geschrieben.  
>Wenigstens war ihr Dudley ein artiger und guter Junge, er war ja so perfekt, gut in der Schule und wohlerzogen. Ihr Neffe dagegen war ein furchtbarerer Junge, machte was er wollte, war generell einfach unerzogen. Aber das lag an seinen Eltern, da war Mrs. Dursley sich sicher, so was würde sich bestimmt vererben, das wusste sie schon immer. Die beiden Jungen zeigten sich in der Küchentür, die Morgens so gut wie immer offen stand. Dudley stürzte sofort zu seinem Stuhl, mit einem Kurzem: "Morgen", und fing an sich Essen auf seinen Teller zu schichten.<p>

"Guten Morgen Dudley, hervorragender Tag findest du nicht ?", gab sein Vater fröhlich von sich. Petunia, die mittlerweile auch Platz genommen hatte, lächelte ihrem Sohn zu und reichte ihm den Sirup für seine Pfannkuchen, nicht englisch, aber für Dudley kochte sie gerne mal ausländisch, schließlich kamen auch ein paar gute Dinge aus dem Ausland. Anders als die vielen Einwanderer, die sie jeden Samstag auf dem Wochenmarkt sichten konnte. Diese ganzen dunkelhäutigen und exotisch gekleideten Fremden!

"Duddykins, schling doch nicht so! Du wirst Dich noch verschlucken" Das sagte Mrs. Dursley oft, wen sie das Tempo sah in dem ihr Sohn Lebensmittel aufnahm. Selbstverständlich musste er essen, schließlich war er noch im Wachstum. Doch sie hatte doch Angst, ihm würde irgendwann ein zu großes Stück im Halse stecken bleiben. Mrs. Dursleys Neffe hatte mittlerweile auch Platz genommen, nahm sich wie jeden Tag eine kleine Portion Rührei und eine Scheibe Tost, versuchte möglichst nicht aufzublicken und außer einem kurzem "Guten Morgen Onkel Vernon, Guten Morgen Tante Petunia" keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

Im Dursley Haushalt war es besser, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Bloß nicht auffallen, nie Widerworte geben, nichts hinterfragen. Die golden Regeln für ein halbwegs angenehmes Leben hier.  
>Einige davon.<br>Normalerweise würde ein einfaches einhalten dieser goldenen Regeln dafür sorgen, dass ein halbwegs geduldeter Neffe in Ruhe leben könnte. Gut, Zuneigung und Liebe bekäme man so dennoch nicht, aber trotzdem, für jeden, außer für Harry. Und Harry war Mr. Und Mrs. Dursleys Neffe. Egal was er versuchte, sein Onkel fand immer etwas um ihn anzuschreien oder niederzumachen. Das führte in seiner Kindheit oft dazu, dass er sich abends in den Schlaf weinte, sich fragte, warum Mr. Dursley so abweisend und gemein war. Schlimmer noch war seine Tante, diese ignorierte ihn einfach nur, das tat noch mehr weh. Sein Onkel zeigte wenigstens irgendeine Reaktion. Er kam irgendwann zu der Einsicht, dass er seiner Tante wohl vollkommen egal sein musste. Schließlich war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn mindestens einmal weinen gesehen hatte, und die blauen Flecken um seine Handgelenke und auf seinen Wangen, die alle paar Wochen mal wieder auftauchten, konnten ihr nicht entgangen sein.  
>Aber jetzt war Harry kein Kind mehr und hatte sich damit abgefunden. Sicher, er hatte immer noch gelegentlich einen blauen Fleck, wurde immer noch ignoriert und bei jeder Gelegenheit von seinem Onkel niedergemacht, aber jetzt war ihm das alles egal. Das versuchte er sich jedenfalls einzureden. Aber egal wie sehr er es versuchte sich einzureden, dass ihm das alles egal war, die kleinen dünnen Narben die seine Unterarme säumten erzählten eine anderer Geschichte. Leider war seine so genannte Familie nicht sein einziges Problem.<br>Den Harry war ein Zauberer, und nicht irgendein Zauberer, nein, Harry war der Zauberer, der angeblich bereits als Baby einen der mächtigsten und dunkelsten Zauberer getötet haben soll. Dass er diesen Zauberer ganz sicher nicht getötet hatte, davon hatte sich Harry in den vergangenen Jahren selbst überzeugen können. Harry besucht nämlich eine magische Schule, in der er das ganze Jahr bleibt, nur in den Sommerferien muss er mal weniger, mal mehr Zeit bei den Dursley verbringen.

" Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen", sagte Vernon Dursley mit einer freudigen hibbeligen Stimme.


	2. Jeans Blues

Zweites Kapitel - Jeans Blues

-"Wir sind soeben sicher am Flughafen Narita in Tokyo gelandet. Wir danken Ihnen, dass Sie mit British Airlines geflogen sind. Bitte steigen sie zu ihrer linken aus und vergewissern sie sich das sie alle ihrer Persönlichen Sachen bei sich tragen."-

Da waren sie, zwei Wochen nachdem Onkel Vernon den Brief von seiner Firma empfangen hatte.

Der Morgen, es war der erste Samstag im Juli, an dem Harry die ach so freudigen Nachricht seines Onkels mitgeteilt bekam, er müsse ans praktisch andere Ende der Welt ziehen, war ihm noch gut in Erinnerung.

Er stand wie jeden Morgen um sechs Uhr auf, so hatte er noch Zeit Ron und Hermines Briefe, die meistes in den frühen Morgenstunden bei ihm eintrafen, zu beantworten.

Er war ziemlich froh, dass sie ihm diesen Sommer schrieben, im letztem Sommer konnte man das wohl kaum sagen. Aber das war nicht wirklich ihre Schuld. Trotzdem war und ist er darüber noch ziemlich sauer. Schließlich war sein viertes Jahr absolut furchtbar, genau so wie sein fünftes, er wollte doch nie bei diesem verdammtem Turnier mitmachen, und jetzt?  
>Gott, das war alles seine schuld! Erst Cedric und dann Sirius!<br>Wenn er nicht so . . . und . . . Nein! Bloß nicht darüber nachdenken.

Auf jeden Fall, nachdem er auf Ron und Hermines Briefe geantwortet hatte, ging er zu seinem Kleiderschrank, der in der linken Ecke seines kleinen Zimmers stand.

Oder viel mehr Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer.

Außer seinem Kleiderschrank standen in dem Zimmer noch ein kleiner Schreibtisch, auf dem eine altmodische Tischlampe, mit einem rotem Blumenmuster am unterem Rand des Schirms und einem goldig lackiertem Ständer, außerdem Tintenfass und Papier, das er gerade noch verwendet hatte. Gegenüber des Schreibtisches, sein Bett. Schmal mit weißen Laken, einem Kissen und einer braunen Wolldecke. Daneben stand ein kleiner Nachttisch auf dem eine zweite kleinere Lampe mit grünem Schirm und ein alter silberner Wecker stand. An der Wand, die mit einer beigen Rauchfasertapete oben und dunklen Holzpanelen unten bedeckt war, hingen über seinem Bett Wimpel seiner, und Rons, Lieblings Quiddich Mannschaft.

Er öffnete eine der Schranktüren, nahm sich ein weißes T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeans heraus, außerdem nahm er sich ein breites schwarzes Armband um die  
>Narben an seinem linkem Unterarm vor seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu verstecken.<p>

Er konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen die Kleidung seines Cousins zu tragen. Es war nicht so, dass er sich zu fein war etwas gebrauchtes zu tragen. Gut Dudleys Sachen waren ihm größtenteils viel zu groß, aber daran würde er sich eigentlich auch nicht  
>stören.<br>Aber zum einen hatten die Dursleys, er nannte sie nicht gerne seine Familie, genug Geld um ihm seine eigenen Kleider zu kaufen, mussten ja nicht gleich Markenklamotten sein, wie sie es für Dudley taten.  
>Zum anderen sieht Dudley das alles als selbstverständlich an. Harry glaubte gelegentlich, wen es Mode würde vom Dach seiner Schule zu springen, dann würde Dudley das mit Sicherheit sofort, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, tun.<br>Aber dann, er war schließlich auch ziemlich angepasst. Eben nur auf eine andere Art und Weise.

Nachdem er einen weiteren Blick auf seinen Wecker warf, es war zwanzig Minuten nach Sieben, entschloss er sich, sich langsam in Richtung Badezimmer zu bewegen.  
>Sein Onkel war jetzt mit Sicherheit schon im Wohnzimmer und las die Post, seine Tante war in der Küche, Dudley schlief noch. Es war seit Jahren dasselbe. Eigentlich auch gut so, je vorhersehbarer seine Verwandten waren, um so einfacher war es ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.<p>

Er öffnete langsam die Tür des Zimmers, seine Sachen immer noch in den Armen, und eilte schräg über den Flur zum Badezimmer.

Im Flur hingen eine Hand voll Bilder. Die Sorte die man für kleines Geld in fast allen Einrichtungshäusern kaufen kann.  
>Auf dem Boden befand sich ein roter Läufer mit goldenen Ornamenten, der vom Schlafzimmer seines Onkels und seiner Tante, das rechts am Ende des Flurs lag und dem Gästezimmer, das demgegenüber war und in dem Onkel Vernons Schwester Marge immer Wohnte, wenn sie zu Besuch kam, bis zu Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer, das am Anfang des Flurs lag, direkt neben der Treppe und gegenüber von Dudleys Schlafzimmer, ging.<p>

Im Badezimmer angekommen legte er seine frischen Sachen auf den Toilettendeckel und nahm erst einmal eine kurze Dusche.  
>Als er fertig war und sein Handtuch fein säuberlich aufgehangen hatte, so wie es seine Tante von ihm verlangte, zog er sich Dudleys alte Jeans an, streifte sich das weiße T-Shirt über den Kopf und legte sein Armband an.<br>Im Badezimmer war es um diese Zeit immer sehr sonnig, Harry liebte Sonnenlicht. Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer, in dem er sich die meiste Zeit aufhielt, lag im Norden, da hatte er nie direktes Sonnenlicht . Die Badewanne befand sich rechts an der Wand, eingerahmt in einen Wäscheschrank am unterem Ende und einen Blauen Duschvorhang. Gegenüber der Badewanne war ein großzügiger Waschtisch auf dem sich ein kleiner Seifenspender der Marke Dion mit Lavendel Duft befand. Darüber ein schmales Bord mit vier Bechern, darin Zahnbürsten. Der Spiegel war groß und einfach rechteckig gehalten. Daneben stand ein kleiner hoher Schrank in dem Petunia alles andere aufbewahrte das man so im Bad gebrauchen konnte.  
>Harry schnappte sich seine rote Zahnbürste, putzte sich die Zähne.<br>Als er damit fertig war blickte er in den Spiegel. Er mochte das was er da sah nicht sonderlich. Natürlich, sein Aussehen erinnerte ihn an seinen Vater, jeden Tag. Auf der einen Seite war das auch ganz gut so, auf der Anderen tat es einfach nur ganz fürchterlich weh, jeden Tag daran erinnert zu werden, dass er seinen Vater niemals kennenlernen wird. Und wer sagt, man könne etwas, was man nie wirklich hatte, nicht vermissen, der irrt sich gewaltig. Seine Augen, er wusste nicht warum jeder immer mit dem Spruch kommen musste - die Augen seiner Mutter- na und? War er etwa eine kleine Kopie seiner Eltern? Aber so benahm er sich ja auch größtenteils, und das meinte sicher auch niemand böse, woher sollte man auch wissen, dass ihn das stört, wenn er es selbst nie gesagt hatte.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit, die er sich jeden Morgen nahm, um einfach nur in den Spiegel zu starren und nachdem er hörte wie Dudley sich auf direktem Weg in die Küche zum Frühstücken machte, machte er sich auch auf seinen Weg hinunter in die Küche.

Die Küche befand sich am hintern Ende des Flurs, gegenüber der Küche lag das Esszimmer mit Tante Petunias kleinem aber, so musste Harry zugeben, sehr schönem Wintergarten und daneben das Wohnzimmer in dem Onkel Vernon bis eben wohl noch gesessen haben musste.

Als Harry die Küche betragt und seinem Onkel und seiner Tante ein kurzes aber höffliches guten Morgen gesagt hatte setzte er sich so leise wie möglich an den Küchentisch, immer der Platz in Richtung Tür.  
>Er nahm sich wie immer eine kleine Portion Rührei, das lag weniger an den Dursleys als an Harrys ohnehin eher kleinem Appetit. Außerdem gehörte er zu den Menschen die Morgens wirklich nicht gerne etwas essen. Aber das wusste ja auch niemand. Es war ja auch nicht so wichtig.<p>

"Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen", hörte Harry seinen Onkel sagen. Er war kurz erschrocken. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber nach all den Jahren hatte er doch immer noch Angst vor Vernon.

"Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief erhalten, von der Geschäftsleitung. Und ich wurde zum Manager befördert, da verdiene ich locker das Fünffache."

"Oh Vernon, das ist ja gro-" setze seine Tante an, doch wurde von ihrem Mann rasch unterbrochen.

"Die Sache hat leider einen Hacken Petunia. Die Stelle ist im Ausland, wir müssen also umziehen" , erklärte Vernon als wäre das eine Nebensächlichkeit, er hatte das anscheinend schon längst entschieden.

"Bitte, aber Vernon, Duddys Schule? Und wo genau ist den deine neue Stelle, und was ist mit unserem Haus"

"Die Stelle ist in Japan, genauer in der Hauptstadt, Tokyo, da gibt es bestimmt gute Privatschulen und Dudley wird das gut tun, da kann er schon mal Kontakte knüpfen. Das Haus müssen wir nicht mal verkaufen, können es ja für den Urlaub verwenden oder vermieten wen du´s unbedingt behalten willst. Die Firma stellt uns eine möblierte Wohnung.", grunze Vernon während er sich gerade ein Stück gebratenen Speck einverleibte.

"Also- Was hältst du eigentlich davon Dudley?", fragte Petunia ihren Sohn der ihr gegenüber saß und gerade mit einem zu großem bissen kämpfte.

"Wen Dad dann mehr verdient, krieg ich dann auch mehr Sachen?", schmatzte Dudley.

"Selbstverständlich mein Sohn", antwortete ihm Vernon und kam somit seiner Frau zuvor gefolgt von einem: "Dann Ok", von seinem Sohn.

Nach diesem Gespräch hatte Tante Petunia Dumbledore geschrieben, und der war der Meinung es wäre eine sehr gute Idee.  
>Vor allem, da Harry so erst mal aus England weg wäre. Schließlich hatte das Ministerium beschlossen Hogwarts erst einmal zu schließen, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass `Du weißt schon wer` wirklich wieder zurück war.<br>Es war noch nicht klar wie lange, aber Harry sollte so oder so die gesamte Zeit bei den Dursleys verbringen. Gut, mit vereinzelten Besuchen bei den Weasleys. Aber das wollte er eigentlich nicht, selbstverständlich verbrachte er gerne Zeit mit Rons Familie, aber er wollte sie auf keinen Fall in Gefahr bringen.  
>Und selbst Hogwarts war nicht wirklich sicher.<br>Immerhin wusste er, dass ihm unter dem Fidelius Zauber nichts passieren konnte.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen hatte Tante Petunia ihren Hausstand sorgfältig in Kisten verstaut und es wurde eine Spedition beauftragt, sämtliche Umzugskisten und die wenigen Möbel, die Petunia mitnehmen wollte, zu ihrem neuem Wohnsitz zu schaffen.  
>Es wurden zwei Sessel aus dem Wohnzimmer mitgenommen, ein paar Zimmerpflanzen, Dudleys Kickertisch mit dem Flamenmuster an den Seiten und andere kleine Möbelstücke, die die Familie an ihre gute englische Heimat erinnern sollte.<p>

Onkel Vernon hatte die Flüge noch an dem Morgen gebucht, an dem er den Brief  
>bekommen hatte. Sie würden früh Morgens abfliegen, am Hearthrow Flughafen, und erst spät Abends ankommen. Selbstverständlich hatte Vernon erste Klasse gebucht. Immerhin war er jetzt ein Top Manager und musste deshalb auch angemessen Reisen, was würden seine neuen Geschäftspartner sonst nur denken? Das er keine Klasse hatte?<p>

Der Abschied aus Little Whinging war ziemlich kühl, fand Harry. Seine Tante hatte eine Grillparty organisiert und dazu die halbe Nachbarschaft eingeladen. Wahrscheinlich mehr, um noch mal richtig anzugeben, als um sich zu verabschieden.

Diesen Abend hatte Harry alleine auf Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer verbracht, gelesen und kleine komische Figuren auf Papier gekritzelt, aber eigentlich die meiste Zeit mit ausgebreiteten Gliedmassen auf seinem Bett gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt.

Als die Familie Dursley dann am Flughafen stand, Harry sogar mit neuen passenden Sachen, einem Weißem Hemd und hell blauer Jeans. Vernon wollte immerhin einen guten Eindruck machen, wenn sie in Japan am Flughafen abgeholt wurden, bemerkte Harry, dass er eigentlich so gut wie nichts über Japan wusste, und Vernon würde ihn bestimmt zur Schule schicken, einer Muggel Schule? Er hatte dafür doch gar nicht die Vorkenntnisse schließlich ging er seit er elf war auf eine Magische Schule und da wurde ganz bestimmt keine Mathe unterrichtet. Auch wen er früher immer ganz gut darin war.

Egal, da müsste er halt durch. Die Sprache würde er schon lernen, und die Kultur könne er ja kennenlernen.  
>Irgendwie konnte er sich in seinem Optimismus selber nicht wirklich glauben.<p>

Im Flugzeug saßen neben den Dursleys noch ein reiches, altes Ehepaar, ein paar Männer und auch die ein oder andere Frau im Anzug und Kostüm und ein kleines Mädchen in einem gelben Kleidchen, das offenbar alleine unterwegs war.

Harry konnte im Flugzeug überraschend gut schlafen, im Gegensatz zum Rest seiner sogenannten Familie. Die waren nämlich nach dem ungewöhnlich frühen Aufstehen an diesem Morgen genau so müde wie er.

Sie kamen am einundzwanzigstem Juli um Neunzehn Uhr dreißig am Tokioter Hauptflughafen Narita an.  
>Der Regenschauer der sich gerade über der Stadt ergoss, wollte Harry nicht als schlechtes Zeichen deuten.<p> 


	3. The Heart of a Traveler

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist mit dem Posten dieser Fanfiction nicht intendiert.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel II<strong>

The Heart of a Traveler Harry sah aus dem kleinen runden Flugzeugfenster, an das er während des Fluges größtenteils seinen Kopf gelegt hatte. Dabei war die Scheibe immer wieder durch seinen Atem beschlagen und er zeichnete kleine Kreise und Sterne mit seinem Finger darauf, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Ihm gingen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, zum einen hatte er immer noch Probleme, sich damit abzufinden, dass er die nächste Zeit mit seinen Verwandten verbringen musste, die Sommerferien ein mal im Jahr gingen ja noch, vor allem da er ja immer einige Wochen der Ferien, abgesehen von letztem Jahr, bei den Weasleys verbracht hatte.

Es war nicht so als hatte Harry vergessen, wie das Leben mit den Dursleys war, bevor er seinen Hogwarts Brief bekam. Nach seinem Ersten und zum Teil auch nach seinem zweiten Jahr, hatte sein Onkel sich doch etwas zurückgehalten, was nicht schwer war, da Harry die meiste Zeit eingesperrt in Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer verbracht hatte. Dagegen waren die übrigen Sommer die reinste Hölle gewesen.  
>Er erinnerte sich noch genau als er aus dem Haus flüchten musste, nachdem er Tante Marta aufgeblasen hatte - und das war ja wirklich nur ein Unfall gewesen.<br>Oder als Harry einen Monat lang in seinen Schrank eingesperrt war, abgesehen vom Toiletten besuchen natürlich. Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen wie heiß es in so einem Schrank werden kann?

An das, was nach dem Vorfall mit Dobby und Tante Petunias Torte passiert ist, wollte er gar nicht denken. Harry dachte generell nicht gerne über diese Episoden mit Onkel Vernon nach.

Die Landebahn auf der sie standen, war sehr nah am Terminal.  
>Durch den Regen, der immer stärker wurde, konnte er durch die großen Fenster, die einem den Blick auf eine der lichtdurchfluttete Wartehallen des Flughafen eröffneten, ein wahres Menschengewirr ausmachen.<p>

Er erkannte einen asiatischen Mann, wohl schon etwas älter, mit einem grauem Haaransatz, der ziemlich aufgeregt in sein Handy schrie und sich dabei immer wider an der roten Krawatte zog. Ein paar Meter weiter stand eine vierköpfige, westlich aussehende Familie, Eltern und zwei kleine Kinder. Eines der Kinder schlief in den armen der Frau, die versuchte die drei großen orangenen Taschen, die sie hielt, nicht fallen zu lassen, während der Mann mit dem anderen etwas älteren Kind aufgeregt in seinem Mantel herumwühlte. Ob die Kinder Mädchen oder Jungen waren, konnte er nicht erkennen.  
>Auf einer der Wartebänke saß eine ältere Frau im Kimono, wobei er nicht wirklich den genauen Namen des Bademantel ähnlichen Kleidungsstücks kannte, ihre weißen Harre in einem strengem Knoten zusammen gebunden. Neben ihr stand eine kleine Reisetasche und Harry konnte sehen das ihre linke Hand sich fest um den Griff der Tasche geschlossen hatte. Harry konnte jetzt schon sehen, wie das Bodenpersonal die Fluggastbrücke an ihr Flugzeug andockte, um den Passagieren den Zugang zum Terminal zu ermöglichen.<p>

In der Kabine fingen die wenigen Gäste der ersten Klasse langsam an, ihr Handgepäck aus den Handgepäck Fächern zu nehmen. Eine asiatische Dame, wahrscheinlich um die vierzig, übernahm sich etwas und stürzte samt ihres Gepäcks zu Boden. Zwei Männer, der eine asiatischer Herkunft, der andere hatte Blonde Harre und einen Französischen Akzent, das wusste Harry, da dieser die ganze Zeit über mit dem Bordtelefon telefoniert hatte. Harry fand die ganze Szene eigentlich richtig lustig, verkniff sich jedoch, nach einem scharfen Blick seines Onkels, der ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken liefen lies, sein Lachen. Auch Harry hatte mittlerweile seine kleine Tragetasche, in der er seine wichtigsten Besitztümer hatte, aus dem Gepäckfach geholt und sich über die Schulter geschwungen.

In die Tasche hatte er sein Photoalbum, den Tarnmantel seines Vaters, der mehr emotionalen Wert hatte als das es ein Gebrauchsgegenstand wäre und seinen Zauberstab. Auch wenn er Dumbledore versprochen hatte, ihn nur in Notfällen zu verwenden.  
>Immerhin, meinte Dumbledore, könne man für ihn keine Ausnahme machen, wenn sich alle seine Mitschüler auch an die Regel halten mussten, vor ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag nur Zaubern zu dürfen, solange sie sich in der Schule befänden.<br>Offiziell zumindest, was viele Zauberer Familien ihren Kindern zu Hause erlauben und was nicht, kann man schlecht beeinflussen.

Und so peinlich wie es ihm war, ein kleiner Stoffhase, weiß mit einem schwarzen Knopfauge, das Andere war schon vor Jahren abgefallen.  
>Harry hatte seit Jahren schon vor sein kleines peinliches Geheimnis endlich loszuwerden, das war ihm unangenehm bis ins Unendliche! Wenn das jemand herausfinden würde? . . . Nein, absolut keine Option. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine wussten das! Nichts da! Immerhin verdiente jeder seine kleinen Geheimnisse, auch wenn Harry definitiv mehr als nur ein Geheimnis hatte, irgendwie war das für ihn persönlich das Schlimmste von allen.<p>

Diese Dinge waren zwischen ein paar Kleidungsstücken und anderem Kleinkram versteckt, falls sein Onkel auf die Idee kam seine Tasche zu durchsuchen, würde er so wenigstens nicht direkt auf die Magischen Utensilien stoßen. Wobei er eigentlich schon wusste, dass Vernon verlangen würde, dass er ihm seinen Zauberstab aushändigte damit er diesen erst einmal wegsperren könnte, natürlich, immerhin hatte sein Onkel doch seine Vorbehalte wenn Harry ihm mit Magie drohte, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit merkte Harry, dass selbst das ihm im Notfall nicht helfen würde, eigentlich machten diese Art von Drohungen seinen Onkel nur noch wütender.

Und überhaupt, wirklich Zaubern konnte und wollte er auch nicht. Die Sicherheitskontrolle beim Abflug war ziemlich anstrengend. Immerhin guckten die Sicherheitskräfte komisch, als sie sein Gepäck durchsuchten. Gut, dass sie ihm die Lüge geglaubt hatten, er sei einer dieser Rollenspieler, die versuchen mit den verschiedensten Utensilien das Spiel echter wirken zu lasse.

Auch gut, dass Onkel Vernon das nicht mitbekommen hatte, Harry lief bei dem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Passagiere der ersten Klasse bewegten sich nun langsam in Richtung Brücke. Langsam, mit kurzen Schritten, ihr Handgepäck in den Händen haltend.

Ganz vorne waren ein paar Geschäftsmänner mit Anzug und strenger Gesichtsmine, danach kamen die Dursleys und Harry, hinter ihnen konnte Harry eine Handvoll ältere Gäste ausmachen, die sich recht fröhlich unterhielten.

Die Fluggastbrücke war in ein grelles, weißes Neonlicht getaucht, welches Harry in den Augen brannte. An den Wänden der Brücke befanden sich große Fenster durch die, jedes mal wen Harry an innen vorbeiging, ein Roter Lichtschimmer auf sein Gesicht fiel.

"Hör zu Junge", Onkel Vernon ging dicht neben Harry, "wenn wir gleich abgeholt werden", fuhr er leise und wie Harry fand ziemlich bedrohlich fort, "wage es ja nicht, uns zu blamieren!", Harry hatte sich schon gedacht, dass so etwas noch kam, bis jetzt hatte sein Onkel ihm noch nicht gedroht.

Er solle sie also nicht blamieren? In Little Whinging war er der jungendliche Straftäter, der so einer Art Sonderschule Schrägstrich Irrenanstalt einsaß. Und jetzt sollte er den Musterknaben spielen? Immer das, was seinem Onkel in den Kram passte. Er war dabei total egal, Hauptsache er funktionierte.

"Und nur fürs Protokoll, Du hast Top Noten und bist bis jetzt auf ein privates Internat gegangen. Natürlich nicht besser als unser Dudley, wollen doch bei der Wahrheit bleiben, nicht?". ". . . Ja Onkel Vernon", Harry reagierte auf diese Art von Sticheleien seit langem schon einfach nur stumpf. Das prallte von ihm ab, Onkel Vernon hatte schließlich schon oft wesentlich schlimmere Dinge zu ihm gesagt.  
>Dinge die ihn dazu brachten, sich einen leeren Raum zu suchen oder sich sonst wo zu verstecken, während ihm heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Die Gruppe kam relativ schnell in der Ankunftshalle an, vielleicht drei Minuten, wahrscheinlich noch weniger.<p>

Die Halle war noch recht leer, da die Passagiere der ersten Klasse und der Business Klasse zuerst aussteigen durften. Harrys Onkel machte sich rasch auf den Weg zum Gepäckausgabeband um die Koffer auf Wagen zu verladen und den Flughafen endlich zu verlassen.

Als die Familie Dursley den Flughafen verließ, regnete es immer noch in Strömen. Harrys Onkel spähte sofort nach ihrem, er nannte es gerne so, Empfangskomitee, konnte aber auf Anhieb niemanden in dem buntem Gewusel entdecken.

"Hast du vielleicht eine Telefonnummer Vernon?", Petunia fragte in einem leicht genervtem Tonfall.

"Nein, hab ich nicht! Außerdem- Ha! Da! Siehst du, da drüben", er zeigte auf eine silberne Limousine vor der ein in einen grauen Anzug, goldene Manschettenknöpfe und schwarze Lederschuhe, gekleideter Mann stand. Er sah ziemlich jung aus, hatte ölige Harre die er zur Seite gekämmt hatte und einen dünnen Schnurbart.

Die Dursleys, Vernon vorne hinweg, stürmten, als Vernon den Wagen entdeckte, zu ihm. Immerhin wurde ihm gesagt, er solle nach einem Silbernem Wagen Ausschau halten. Das dies bestimmt nicht der einzigste silberne Wagen war, der am Flughafen wartete, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, aber er hatte Glück und erwischte durch Zufall den richtigen Wagen, was ihm und seiner Familie eine peinliche Situation ersparte.

"Eh. . . Sie abholen . . . Ich Dursley", Vernon versuchte sich, mit den paar brocken japanisch die er auf die schnelle noch lernte, verständlich zu machen.

"Machen Sie sich keine Umstände, Du-r-see-re -san, ich verstehe hervorragend Englisch. Mein Name lautet Takeda- verzeihen Sie bitte vielmals! Ich meinte selbstverständlich Isamu Takeda. Deswegen wurde ich auch ausgewählt mich um Ihr Wohl in unserem Land zu kümmern. Wir werden jetzt zu ihrer Wohnung fahren, über alles andere reden wir Morgen auf der Arbeit", antwortete ihm der Mann, deutlich zu erkennen, dass er nicht sonderlich geübt im Sprechen der englischen Sprache war.

Nachdem alle Koffer verstaut waren, fuhren sie war mittlerweile so müde, trotz der Tatsache, dass er im Flugzeug schlafen konnte, dass er kaum aus dem Fenster des Autos sah. Das Auto hatte tief schwarze Bezüge, eine helle Verkleidung und alle Annehmlichkeiten, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Dudley schrie mittlerweile gerade zu darum endlich etwas zu Essen zu bekommen, das Essen im ,Flugzeug war nun schon ein paar Stunden vorbei, während seine Mutter verzweifelt versuchte ihn ruhig zustellen, schließlich versprach sie ihm gleich bei ihrer Ankunft etwas zu Essen kommen zu lassen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste ob diese Leute so etwas wie Pizza oder Burger kanten. Ihr Duddy war ja so wählerisch.

Während der Wagen durch die bunten Neon Lichter der Stadt fuhr, und Harry verzweifelnd versuchte seine Augen aufzuhalten, legte sich allmählich der Regen, bis nur noch ein paar wenige Tropfen fielen und diese schließlich ganz versiegten.

"Kennen Sie vielleicht einen guten Lieferdienst hier in der Gegend?", fragte Petunia während sie sich zu ihrem Mann auf ein edel aussehendes weißes Sofa setzte.

"Ja, ja, selbstverständlich doch", Takeda antwortete mit einem aufgesetztem Lächeln:" Ich kann Ihnen das Daikukuya empfehlen, ein sehr gutes Restaurant, wenn es Ihnen eher nach etwas westlichem steht, da währe die Akasaka Trattoria, ebenfalls ein sehr gutes Restaurant."

"Oh ich denke das, wie war das, Aka-", setzte Petunia an wurde aber von dem plötzlichem Eingreifen ihres Mannes in das Gespräch davon abgehalten ihren Satz zu beenden.

"Wir sollten uns an die einheimischen Speisen gewöhnen Petunia, immerhin will ich ja einen guten Eindruck in der Firma machen, da können wir uns schon mal ein paar Sachen merken die wir bei einem Geschäftsessen bestellen können, wir wollen doch nicht unangenehm auffallen, oder?" Petunia schaute erst etwas komisch, erwiderte aber dann doch, dass ihr Mann wohl doch Recht habe, und fragte gleich nach der Telefonnummer des Restaurants.

"Natürlich, sofort. Soll ich das Gespräch für Sie führen, es wäre mir wirklich eine Freude.", bot Takeda ihr höflich an während er sich bereits Richtung Telefon, das in der schmalen Eingangshalle der Wohnung lag, bewegte.

Die neue Unterkunft der Dursleys bestand aus einer geräumigen Dreizimmerwohnung, die sich im Tokioter Stadtbezirk Minato befand. Genauer gesagt, lag sie in einem gerade fertig gestelltem Wohngebäude im Diplomaten Distrikt Roppongi, mit seinen 45 Stockwerken eines der höchsten dieser Gegend.

Während Takeda die Telefonnummer des Restaurants in das Telefon mit einer leicht gewölbten, marineblauen Konsole tippte, fragte sich Petunia, was sie bestellen sollte? Mit diesem ganzen fremdem Essen kannte sie sich eben nicht aus. Und das wollte sie auch nicht.  
>Immerhin war sie Engländerin!<br>Das hatte sie nicht nötig! In ihren Augen reichte es vollkommen aus sich mit der Küche ihres Lande zurechtzufinden, dieses ganze Kulturdurcheinander war ohnehin lächerlich.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Wünsche Peetunier-san?", hörte Petunia und wurde so plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Auch wenn sie etwas beleidigt war, da ihr Ansprechpartner schon wider einen ihrer Namen komplett falsch ausgesprochen hatte, lies sie sich nichts anmerken, "Können Sie mir vielleicht etwas empfehlen? Vielleicht etwas nicht allzu Exotisches, sie wissen mein Sohn-"

"Sie könnten . . . in Anbetracht Ihres Sohnes, mögen Sie Meeresfrüchte?", nach einem kurzem Nicken Petunias fuhr er freudig fort, "Tempura wäre eine gute Idee, das sind Dinge in einem Teig . . . Sie werden in heißem Fett gebacken. Bitte entschuldigen sie meine Englische Sprache Peetunier-san."

"Oh, ja eine gute Idee, bestellen wir das.", immerhin as ihr Dudley generell alles was aus einer Fritteuse kam. "Gut, gut", kam es von Takeda noch in Englisch bevor er in Japanisch fortfuhr um die Bestellung der Dursleys aufzugeben, "sie sagen, es wird etwa fünfzehn Minuten dauern, bis Ihr Essen ankommen wird."

Harry lag in seinem neuen Zimmer auf seinem Bett. Es war schwarz mit einem dekorativen Gittermuster am Kopf- und Fußende undstand in der Mitte des kleinen Raumes.  
>Onkel Vernon war, zu Harrys großer Überraschung, der Meinung, ihm ein eigenes Zimmer zu geben, nicht Dudleys zweites Schlafzimmer, seins. Auch wenn Harry sich darüber sehr freute, wusste er sehr genau, dass Vernon das nur erlaubt hatte, da er sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen machte, einer seiner Geschäftspartner könnte irgendetwas bemerken.<p>

Immerhin hatte das alte Haus der Dursleys einen ersten Stock, da war es kein Problem für Vernon die Wohnsituation seines Neffen und Sohnes zu verbergen. Jetzt befanden sich sämtliche Räume auf einer Etage. Also wollte Onkel Vernon wohl nur auf Nummer sicher gehen.  
>Dudleys Zimmer war natürlich trotzdem drei mal so groß wie seines.<p>

Linkes neben Harrys neuem Bett, das an beiden Seiten einen kleinen Nachtisch stehen hatte, auf denen sich jeweils eine Rote Tischlampe mit silbernem Ständer befand, war eine große Fensterfront, die von langen, durchsichtigen, schwarzen Vorhängen eingerahmt war, hinter der sich ein kleiner Balkon verbarg. Rechts daneben war eine Tür die zu einem der begehbaren Kleiderschränke führte, die sich in jedem der Schlafräume befanden. Daneben konnte man einen kleinen metallenen Schreibtisch mit Schubladen auf der linken Seite sehen. Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer befand sich vor seinem Bett nahe der Fensterfront. Außerdem nahm ein niedriges Sideboard, darauf stand ein länglicher Spiegel der an die Wand dahinter gelehnt war, den restlichen Platz ein der sich noch zwischen Schreibtisch und Tür befand.

Außer der Möbel befand sich noch nichts in dem Zimmer, da die Spedition, hatte Harry seine Tante sagen gehört, erst Anfang der nächsten Woche ankommen würde, und da es erst Mittwoch war, mussten die Dursleys, wohl oder übel, noch vier Tage ohne ihre persönlichen Sachen, zumindest ein Großteil davon, Petunia hatte immerhin versucht so viel wie möglich in Koffer und Handgepäck zu stopfen, verzichten.

Harry hatte ohnehin nur einen Koffer, durfte nur einen Koffer, dabeihaben. Darin die wenige Kleidung, die er besaß und diverser Kleinkram des täglichen Gebrauchs. Seine Schulbücher und Materialien, und leider auch seine Eule, musste er vorübergehend bei den Weasleys unterbringen. Onkel Vernon wollte da nicht mit sich reden lassen, drohte sogar seiner Eule etwas anzutun, wenn er sie nicht endlich wegschaffte. Den Koffer hatte Harry gleich in den Schrank gestellt, überlegte kurz ob er schon auspacken sollte, war aber doch zu erschöpft und entschied sich es lieber auf Morgen zu verschieben, auch wen er das Bett noch mit weißen Bezügen versah, die er im Schrank entdeckte.

"Harry, kommst du bitte zum Essen!", hörte Harry seine Tante in einem ungewöhnlich freundlichem Ton rufen, er wunderte sich zuerst, erinnerte sich dann aber, das Mister Takeda wahrscheinlich noch da war und die Dursleys wohl nicht unangenehm auffallen wollten. Ihm war das egal, es machte keinen Unterschied. Es kommt immerhin darauf an, was jemand meint und nicht wie er es sagt. Und er wusste ganz genau wie seine Tante das gemeint hatte.

Er solle kommen, seine Rolle spielen und sie nicht blamieren. Natürlich, Dudley durfte nicht zu wenig abbekommen, er könnte sich ja zurückhalten. Normalerweise hatte er sich ja daran gewöhnt, aber im Moment hatte er nun mal wirklich ziemlich großen Hunger. Er stand auf, zog sich seine Schuhe wider an, und machte sich Richtung Wohnzimmer auf.

Das Wohnzimmer war groß und aufgrund der tiefen Fenster, die die gesamte Fassade bedeckten, sehr hell. In der hinteren Ecke befand sich eine weiße Garnitur mitsamt eines großen Fernsehers, darüber ein modernes Bild in Blau. . Zwischen den Sofas war ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine goldene Vase mit roten Tulpen stand, die sich noch nicht ganz geöffnet hatten. Der Fernseher war in der rechten Ecke platziert und an der Wand gegenüber stand eine Glas Vitrine. Direkt vor seiner Tür, die direkt im Wohnraum lag, im Gegensatz zu den Schlafzimmern Seines Onkels und Seiner Tante sowie Dudleys, die in einem schmalem Gang lagen, der auf der rechten Seite der Eingangshalle verlief, befand sich der Esstisch, gleich daneben war die offene Küche, die aus einer Zeile mit einem großem Abwaschbecken und dem dahinter liegendem Tresen, in dem sich ein moderner Ofen, und daneben ein Kühlschrank befand. Von der Küche aus führte ein Gang in den hinteren Bereich der Wohnung. An den Wänden reihten sich Einbauschränke aneinander, unterbrochen von einer kleinen Tür, die zu einem Abstellraum führte und einem Tresen in dem Waschmaschine und Trockner untergebracht waren, der an die Eingangshalle anschloss. In der Eingangshalle lagen im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Räume, in denen ein Kirschholzparkett den Boden bedeckte, abgesehen von Badezimmer, schwarze Fliesen. Die Wände waren, wie alle anderen auch, weiß.

Nachdem Harry sich zu den anderen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, begutachtete er erst einmal die Speisen die Tante Petunia in der Mitte des Tisches platziert hatte und fand, dass er der äußeren Erscheinung dieses Essens gar nicht so abgeneigt war. Eine alternative gäbe es ja ohnehin nicht, außer mal wider hungrig ins Bett zu gehen.

"In einer der Schubladen dort drüben in der Küche muss Besteck liegen", bemerkte Takeda höflich, als sein Blick auf Dudleys Versuch fiel mit den Mitgelieferten Stäbchen zu essen.

"Die Firma hat natürlich an alles gedacht."

"Ich muss meinen Sohn entschuldigen", kam es von Tante Petunia während sie sich zur Küche begab und ein paar Schubladen aufzog. Harry war sich sicher, dass Vernon und Petunia mit Sicherheit froh waren, da die beiden wahrscheinlich genau so gut mit Essstäbchen umgehen konnten wie ihr Sohn.

"So, welche Position nehmen sie eigentlich in der Firma ein Mister Takeda?", fragte Vernon wärmend er nach einer kleinen Plastik Flasche die mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit gefühlt war, griff.

"Sicher doch", hörte man den angesprochenen sagen, während er sah das Vernon dabei war die halbe Flasche über sein Essen zu kippen.

"Sie sollten nicht so viel von der Sojasoße nehmen Duursee-san, sie hat einen sehr starken Geschmack. Ich arbeite in der Abteilung für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit, einige Ränge unter Ihnen natürlich, ich habe aber gute aufstiegst Chancen".

"Oh, ist ja sehr interessant. Können Sie mir denn mehr über die Firma erzählen, ich bin sehr daran interessiert".

"Nun, wir schreiben durchgehend grüne Zahlen, Sie wissen, im Moment befindet sich das Land in einer ernsten Krise, viele Unternehmen mussten schon schließen, wir können uns sehr glücklich schätzen, noch so gut dazustehen, die Entlassungen haben sich auch auf ein Minimum bezogen. Ihr neues Büro ist wirklich eines der Schönsten, ich habe mich selbst davon überzeugt. Ach ja, verzeihen Sie meine Vergesslichkeit Duursee-san, Morgen früh haben sie ein Meeting mit beide führenden Manager und dem Vorstand. Sie sollten, wenn es keine zu großen Umstände macht, gegen fünf in der Firma eintreffen, man könnte, wenn sie wollen, auch jemanden schicken der sie abholt, falls sie nicht selber fahren wollen, natürlich".

"Freundlich, sehr freundlich, ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an, mir einen Fahrer zu schicken, Sie wissen, ich kenne mich mit dem japanischem Verkehr nicht aus, ähm, in dem Brief, den ich bekommen habe, war von einer persönlichen Assistentin die Rede", während Vernon den letzten Teil seines Satzes sprach, konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass Petunia ihre Lippe zusammenpresste, und stur in ihr Wasserglas blickte.

"Unsere Sekretärinnen sind alle sehr kompetent in ihrer Arbeit. Ihnen wurde Miss Moriko Tsubouchi zugeteilt, sie kam erst letzten Monat zu uns, wissen Sie schon auf welche Schule Sie die Jungen schicken werden?".

"Nein konkret haben wir uns da noch nicht entschieden, wir dachten aber daran, die beiden auf die Britische Internationale Schule zu schicken, die soll sehr gut sein", während Vernon das sagte dachte sich Harry ob das sein ernst wäre oder ob er das jetzt nur so sagte um gut dazustehen. Immerhin kostete eine Privatschule bestimmt eine Menge und er ging eigentlich auch davon aus, auf eine öffentliche Schule gehen zu müssen.

„Sie sollten sich mit der Anmeldung beeilen, die beiden müssen ohnehin mitten im Schuljahr einsteigen, Sie müssen wissen, hier beginnt das neue Schuljahr im April, und nicht im September, und die Auswahl der Schuluniform dauert für gewöhnlich auch ihre Zeit".

Der restliche Abend verlief ziemlich ruhig, nach dem Essen unterhielten sich Onkel Vernon und Takeda noch etwas im Wohnbereich, Tante Petunia räumte den Tisch auf, Dudley machte irgendetwas in seinem neuem Zimmer, wahrscheinlich Videospiele.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um unbemerkt von Onkel und Tante in sein eigenes Zimmer zu verschwinden und mit einem, zwar nur halb, aber trotzdem gefühltem Magen endlich zu schlafen.


	4. Shop of Rain

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist mit dem Posten dieser Fanfiction nicht intendiert.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel IV<strong>

Harry beobachtete wie große Regentropfen vom Himmel fielen und auf die nasse Straße trafen, auf der sich die Straßenlichter spiegelten. Immer wieder kamen manchmal kleine, manchmal große Gruppen von Menschen an ihm vorbei. Er konnte zwischen dem Gewirr aus Regenschirmen und Kapuzen kaum die andere Straßenseite erkennen.

Onkel Vernon hatte ihn einfach in ein Taxi gesetzt, genügend Geld in die Hand gedrückt, und losgeschickt. Einkaufen, eine neue Schuluniform, es wurde beschlossen, so wie Harry vermutete, dass er auf eine öffentliche Schule gehen sollte. Zwar war er nicht mehr Schulpflichtig, doch Vernon wollte nicht riskieren in der Firma schlecht da zu stehen.

Auf der anderen Seite war Harrys Onkel absolut nicht dazu bereit das horrende Schulgeld für seinen Neffen zu bezahlen, welches für den Besuch einer Privatschule anfallen würde. Harry war der Meinung, dass der Besuch einer öffentlichen Schule wahrscheinlich eine totale Zeitverschwendung bedeutete.  
>Immerhin verstand er so gut wie kein Wort Japanisch!<br>Wie sollte er dann bitte am Unterricht teilnehmen? Aber eigentlich, so oder so, wenigstens hatte Harry so einen Zeitvertreib. Sonst würde er wohl den größten Teil seiner Zeit alleine auf seinem Zimmer verbringen müssen.

"Das macht 4000 Yen", hörte Harry den Fahrer des Taxis sagen, in Japanisch natürlich. Harry verstand kein Wort.

"4000 bitte", jetzt wirkte der Fahrer auf Harry doch etwas gereizt:" Verstehen Sie mich nicht? 4000 Yen bitte!"Harry wurde nun nervös, hatte er doch nicht bedacht das auch Zahlen an sich vollkommen anders ausgesprochen wurden.

Er dachte er könne einfach darauf achten welche Zahl der Taxifahrer nannte und dann einfach bezahlen. Immerhin standen ja normale Nummern auf den Geldscheinen. Der Fahrer drehte sich nun mit einem Ruck zu ihm um.

"Verstehst du mich nicht Junge?".

"Ich, tut mir Leid. Ich verstehe nicht-", versuchte Harry zu erklären. Das Ganze war ihm doch sehr peinlich. Hatte er doch mal wieder nicht richtig nachgedacht, bevor er handelte.

"Sehen Sie nicht das er sie nicht versteht, oder was?", hörte Harry eine Stimme in Japanisch schnauzen. Obgleich seiner anfänglichen Verwirrtheit sichtete er schnell die Quelle der unbekannten Stimme.  
>Durch das geöffnete Fenster des Fahrers schaute ein einheimischer Junge, etwa in Harrys Alter. Seine Haare waren schulterlang, stufig geschnitten und in einem dunklen Blond, fast schon Orange, gefärbt. Das weiße Hemd, das er trug, war nicht ganz zugeknöpft, die Hemdsärmel waren hochgekrempelt, das konnte Harry erkennen da er mit beiden Armen am Fenster des Taxis lehnte. Harry fragte sich was der Fremde wohl zu dem Fahrer sagte während er das Gespräch beobachtete.<p>

"Ist das meine Schuld wenn diese ganzen Ausländer nicht wissen was sie tun, ist doch wohl nicht so schwer wenigstens unsere Sprache zu lernen!".

"Stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an, solange er überhaupt bezahlt, kann Ihnen das doch egal sein".

"Ich muss mir solche Unverschämtheiten nicht anhören Junge, ihr jungen Leute heutzutage habt einfach keinen Respekt mehr, verkommen! Mehr kann man da nicht mehr sagen!".

"Danke für die Blumen Arschloch! Wie viel schuldet er Dir?", schnappte der Fremde.

"4000 Yen", nachdem der Fremde Junge das gehört hatte drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln zu Harry um und fragte in Englisch, "Verstehst Du Englisch?", Harry nickte," Gut, das Arschloch will 4000 Yen von Dir".

Harry kramte rasch seinen Geldbeutel hervor, nahm zwei Geldscheine heraus auf denen jeweils eine 2000 stand und reichte sie dem Taxifahrer. Dieser schnappte sich rockig das Geld, "Und jetzt raus hier!".

"Du solltest lieber aussteigen", hörte Harry den fremden Jungen zu ihm sagen worauf hin er schnell seine Umhängetasche packte und aus dem Taxi ausstieg, welches, sobald seine Füße den Boden berührten, davon raste.

"Kawasumi Shohei", Harry drehte sich erschrocken um, vor ihm stand der fremde Junge, hinter ihm zwei weitere. Der eine mit sehr kurzen schwarzen Harren, etwas dicklich der andere mit etwas längere schwarze Harre die er zurück gekämmt hatte und ein paar Zentimeter größer als Harry.

"Ähm . . .", setzte Harry an, er wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Also nahm er einfach die ausgestreckte Hand des Jungen und stellte sich vor: "Harry Potter".

"Darf ich vorstellen, der da", Shohei zeigte auf den dicklichen Jungen zu seiner Rechten: "heißt Hiraoka Tsuyoshi und er hier", Shohei legte seinen Arm um seinen anderen Freund:" ist Shigeki Kazuma, ah und die beiden verstehen nicht sonderlich viel Englisch, ich übersetze, ja?".

"Äh . . .na ja, also danke erstmal", antwortete Harry immer noch ziemlich baff. Der Typ kam ziemlich komisch rüber. "Nicht der Rede wert, im Urlaub?" fragte Shohei während er Harry andeutete mit ihnen zu kommen:" kommt schon da drüben stehen ein paar Bänke, wir setzen uns. Ach ja eigentlich wollten wir ja essen gehen".

"Hey, da drüben ist ein Burger Laden Sho, wie wär's?", kam es von Kazuma der zu seiner Rechten gelaufen war und jetzt leicht auf einen kleinen Laden zeigte der etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt lag und von einem gelben Neonlicht umgeben war.

"Jap, auf Leute, das Essen wartet!", Shohei bewegte sich damit mit raschen schritten in Richtung des Ladens. "Aber wir wollten doch Curry essen gehen", schmollte Tsuyoshi, der hinter Shohei und Kazuma hertrottete.

"Oh stell Dich doch nicht so an man! . . .Harry kommst du dann?", hörte man Shohei rufen. Harry, der im Grunde nichts von der Diskussion der drei verstanden hatte, dachte sich, dass er ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun hatte und auch erst am Abend zurück sein musste.

Er war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, länger in der Nähe seines Onkels und Tante sein zu müssen, als unbedingt nötig. Also lief er zu den Dreien und sie betraten gemeinsam das Restaurant. Drinnen war es kühl, das fiel Harry zuerst auf, draußen war es schon seit Tagen fürchterlich schwül gewesen. Es gab ein paar rote Tische und Bänke so wie einen Tresen an dem man anscheinend bestellen konnte. Mehr hatte in dem kleinem Lokal wohl auch kaum Platz. Die Gruppe setze sich an einen Tisch direkt neben der Tür, Kazuma fragte die drei Anderen:" Ich hol uns was zu essen, das Übliche?". Shohei und Tsuyoshi nickten.

"Und du-", fing Kazuma an:" ach ja der versteht ja nix! Sho bitte übersetzen!".

"Kannst du nicht mal nett sein Kazu? Was willst du essen Harry, Kazu hat sich anscheinend entschlossen uns zu bedienen".

"äh . . . Egal".

"Egal? Was is das denn für ne komische Antwort, warte nenn mir mal eine Zahl, ja", kam es von Shohei. Der Harry gegenüber saß.

"Was? Wieso das denn bitte?"

"Mach einfach!"

"Na schön . . . fünf", Shohei schnappte sich eine der Speisekarten die am ende des Tisches in einem Aufsteller steckten, daneben Ketchup und Mayo Tuben.

"Lass mall sehen, ha Nummer fünf. Cheeseburger".

"Was war den das jetzt bitte", Harry war verwirrt, der Typ war wirklich seltsam.

"Na ausgesucht . . . Also im Urlaub?"

"Oh nein, mein Onkel wurde hier hin versetzt, er arbeitet für eine große Firma", sagte Harry, während er beobachtete wie Kazuma sich mit ihrem Essen wieder in Richtung Tisch aufmachte, das ging aber schnell, dachte sich Harry noch bevor ihm sein Essen praktisch vorgeworfen wurde.  
>Kazuma hatte sich da wohl doch ziemlich übernommen.<p>

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, das schöne Essen", sagte Tsuyoshi während er sein eigenes Mittagessen aus dem Stapel suchte.

"Hättest mir ja auch helfen können Fettsack, ach ja ich hab ja vergessen, du darfst ja keine Kalorien verbrennen, könnte ja schlecht für die Gesundheit sein", erwiderte Kazuma darauf. Harry dachte sich dabei das Shohei wohl nicht der einzige komische hier war.  
>Dieser Kazuma war wohl mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden.<p>

"Shohei-", setze Harry an wurde aber von dem angesprochenem unterbrochen: "Sho reicht auch, Shohei ist mein Vater".

"Also gut, dann eben Sho. . . Ähm na ja. . .sprecht ihr öfter fremde Leute an?", Harry wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte, womöglich war das doch keine so gute Idee. Shohei sah ihn ein paar Sekunden mit einem ausdruckslosem Gesiecht an, und brach dann in schalendes Gelächter aus. Jetzt war Harry sich sicher, es war eine schlechte Idee, der Typ war ja vollkommen verrückt.

"Ich . . . denke ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Harry, schnappte sich seine Tasche und lief zügig zum Ausgang. Harry wollte einfach nur weg von den Dreien, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht einfach mit wildfremden Leuten mitzugehen. Draußen hatte der Regen mittlerweile wider aufgehört, es hatte in den letzten Tagen wirklich viel geregnet.

"Was ist den jetzt los?"

"Ich denke du hast ihm Angst gemacht Sho", bemerkte Kazuma nebenbei. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf einer seiner Hände ab und hielt in der anderen einen Getränkebecher.

"Oh komm schon, was hab ich den gemacht?"Kazuma und Tsuyoshi sahen sich kurz an, schüttelten nur den Kopf und wendeten sich wider ihrem essen zu.

"Ich hab euch was gefragt!"Keine Reaktion.

"Hallo!"Immer noch keine Reaktion.

"Fein! Wisst ihr was? Das kann ich auch!"Shohei verschränke seine Arme vor der Brust, die Lippen zusammengesogen. Wider Stille, bis sich Tsuyoshi, mit halb vollem Mund, zu Wort meldete: "Vielleicht sollten wir nach ihm suchen?"Shohei blickte überrascht auf, das schmollen kurz vergessen, "Denkst du?", er blickte auf seine silberne Armbanduhr:" Was? Zehn Minuten schon, wir müssten die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen".  
>Kazuma, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war, bemerkte beiläufig: "Außerdem will der uns bestimmt nicht sehen, auch wenn ich nix verstehe was Sho hier mit dem Typen geredet hat, was würdet ihr den denken, wenn man euch einfach so auf der Straße anquatscht".<p>

"Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen! Immerhin, wie blöd muss man sein sich einfach in ein Taxi zu setzen, wenn man kein Wort versteht, mal ehrlich", brauste Shohei wütend auf, schaute Kazuma an, der genau so wütend erwiderte: "Na und der ist doch selber schuld!"

"Ähm" Die drei schauten sich erschrocken nach dem Verursacher des Geräusches um. Da doch tatsächlich der Typ aus dem Taxi.

"Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen wo wir sind?", kam es mit einer unsicheren Stimme, eine zusammengefaltete Karte in den Händen haltend. Die drei kuckten ziemlich verdutzt, damit hat wirklich keiner rechnen können.  
>Monoton antworteten alle mit einem kurzen Nicken.<p>

Ein paar Stunden später, die Sonne war schon untergegangen, saßen die vier auf einer langen Treppe. Tsuyoshi hörte ein, so fand Harry, ziemlich schlechtes Lied auf seinem Walkman. Kazuma fand das anscheinend auch, den er versuchte seit geraumer Zeit seinem dicklichem Freund das Gerät aus der Hand zu schlagen.  
>Erfolglos natürlich.<p>

Nachdem Harry wieder zurück kam, und das fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht, schließlich war das doch ziemlich erbärmlich wieder angekrochen zu kommen. Und die drei waren Harry nun einmal wirklich nicht ganz geheuer. Jedenfalls hatte sie sich die drei dazu entschlossen ihm zu helfen. Es stellte sich heraus das er im Shibuya Distrikt gelandet war.

Bedauerlicherweise musste er in den Edogawa Distrikt, der natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein, in der genau entgegen gesetzten Richtung befand. Und so machte Harry seine erste Erfahrung mit der Tokioter Rush Hour. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so viele Leute in einen Zug passen?  
>Er mit Sicherheit nicht.<br>Shohei hatte ihm sogar schnell erklärt wie er ein Bahnticket zieht, wobei es doch äußerst fragwürdig schien, ob Harry das denn auch alleine hinbekommen würde. Harry erzählte den Dreien über seine Familie, warum er nun erst einmal hier lebte. Natürlich lies er die privateren Teile fragte auch niemand nach. Harry erfuhr auch, zu seiner großen Überraschung, dass die drei Chaoten auf die selbe Schule gehen, auf die er nun auch erst einmal gehen müsse. Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, dass er sich darüber gefreut hätte. Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, das er Shohei so schnell nicht mehr los werden würde. Der Kerl war so nervig wie zehn Lavenders auf einmal. Shohei erzählte ihm einiges über seine neue Schule. Normalerweise musste man eine Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen um auf eine Oberschule zu gehen, auch auf eine Öffentliche.  
>Doch mit einem vergleichbarem Schulabschluss war es möglich zu wechseln. Harry konnte nur vermuten wie Vernon das gedreht hatte. Die Uniform irritierte ihn dann doch, hatte er doch mit einem Blazer und Krawatte gerechnet. Sie bestand nämlich aus einem Anzug mit einem Stehkragen und kleinen goldenen Knöpfen die vom Kragen bis zum unteren Saum reichten.<p>

Shohei erklärte ihm, dass auf den Knöpfen das Emblem der Schule eingraviert war. Harry dachte erst, es sei seltsam, dass eine Jungenuniform mit einem Blumen Muster verziert war. Außerdem bemerkte Shohei ganz nebenbei, Harry fand es eher aufdringlich, dass an seiner Uniform ein Knopf fehlte. Es war anscheinend unter Jugendlichen Brauch, ihren Freundinnen einen Knopf von der Uniform zu schenken. Harry fand das seltsam. Harry erfuhr auch, dass Shohei offenbar einige eine Amerikanische Mutter hatte. Sie arbeitete zusammen mit seinem Vater im Ausland, er lebte bei den Großeltern. Daher konnte er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Beiden, auch so gut Englisch sprechen. In ihrer Schule wurde nämlich nicht, wie in den meisten anderen, nur Englisch unterrichtet, sondern den Schülern die Wahl zwischen Englisch, Französisch und Chinesisch gelassen. Kazuma und Tsuyoshi hatten sich für Französisch eingeschrieben. Shohei für Chinesisch. Harry war sich schon sicher, dass er sich für einfaches Englisch entscheiden wird, immerhin musste er sich somit wenigstens um ein Fach keine Sorgen machen. Onkel Vernon sah es zwar nicht gerne, wenn er besser war als Dudley, doch in der Schule total versagen war einfach nicht drin. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was passiert war, als er das letzte Mal mit einer fünf nach Hause kam, auch wenn das nun schon Jahre her war. Die drei erklärten ihm auch, dass es an ihrer Schule eine Vielzahl von Clubs gab. Er erfuhrt das Shohei und Tsuyoshi im Fußball Team waren.

Nach dieser Mitteilung ließen sie sich erst einmal eine geschlagene halbe Stunde darüber aus, warum Japan denn immer noch nicht bei der Weltmeisterschaft antrete. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass die beiden große Leidenschaft für den Sport hatten. Nachdem Harry merkte wie spät es schon war, verabschiedete er sich von den Dreien. Er kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, da sie ihm anboten ihn noch bis zum Zug zu bringen. Oder besser gesagt rein zu setzen. Kazuma sagte etwas dazu und die beiden anderen fingen sofort an zu lachen. Harry hatte zu gerne gewusst, was es war. Jedenfalls überredete Shohei Harry, sich Morgen wieder zu treffen. Harry sagte nach einigem Zögern dann auch zu.

Da sie auf die selbe Schule gehen würden, konnte er ihnen ja sowieso nicht aus dem Weg gehen.


End file.
